Pokemon Emerald: The time of my life
by PokXXXFowl
Summary: When Brendan arrives at his new town to start his adventure, many adventures of women open up for him to explore. LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Emerald: The Time of my Life

Chapter 1: May's Awakening

**I'm using May and Max from the anime, but Brendan from the games, however this means May and Max's dad is Prof. Birch**

* * *

"Ow" said Brendan as the first thing he felt when he woke up was pain. He opened his eyes to see a bleak grey moving van, full of boxes and pone in particular with a corner poking his balls. "Fuck, who's Idea was it to put their 16 year old son in the back of a moving truck for ten hours" (16, to make it legal, no pedophilia).

The van had then stopped and Brendan cried out in more pain as the rest of the boxes fell on top of him. The van door opened and Brenden crawled out side.

"Oh there you are sweetie" His mother said as she looked into the van "Oh my, I forgot to fasten them down, sorry Sweetie". Brendan Stared at her. "Anyway come into our new house" she said as she walked into house.

Brendan walked into the house noticing how much furniture was in place _'how did they do this so fast' _he thought. "Oh Brenden go and set your clock to the correct time, your room is upstairs" his mother ordered.

Brendan walked upstairs into his room, and found his clock and set it to the correct time, he went downstairs. "Brenden come quick, your fathers on the TV". His mother screamed

"Dad" Brendan mouthed, and he ran over to the TV to see his father but only caught the credits. Brendan looked rather disappointed, and he was as he hadn't seen his dad in years.

"Oh well sweetie, hey our neighbours have a daughter called May why don't you say hello" His mother suggested

"I will" He said as he started walking out _'the van she was in must have come earlier, which is how the furniture was in place'. _He walked outside into the small town and went to the house next door. He knocked on the door and walked in, that's what he did in Johto so he hoped it'd be fine here.

As soon as he stepped in a woman came up, presumably May's mom and said "Hello there, are you are new the neighbour Brendan?"

"Yes" He replied.

"Oh good, May will be pleased to meet you, why don't you wait up in her room, she'll be back in a minute" she said going back to talk with her son.

"Okay then" Brendan said while going into May's room, while he was their he noticed a Pokéball but decided to leave it alone it wasn't his but what was his in his mind was all of May's Bra's and a pair of panties, so he reached into her chest of drawers and took what he wanted and inserted them into his Key items pocket and closed the drawer. Then the door opened.

A brown haired girl in bike shorts, a red bandanna and red closed jacket said "Hi, I'm May"

"I'm Brendan" he replied

"Well I've got thirty minutes before I got to go, so is there anything you want to do?" she asked

"Sex?" Brendan suggested

"What's that" replied May.

Brendan was shocked to find she didn't know what sex was but being logical, he ruled it down to over-protective parents. "Sex is when two consenting people over sixteen use their sexual organs to pleasure each other. And before you ask sexual organs are the penis and the vagina, so it's usually between men and women, but there are ways to pleasure the same sex".

May was about to say okay, then she clicked she was clever ad put two and two together and checked to see if she was right she had a question but she knew it was right "Is this how babies are formed?"

"Yes, when between a man and woman, there is a chance of a pregnancy, if you don't take precautions. And nine months later a baby will be born out of the vagina" Brendan replied, he wasn't going to lie he didn't want her to find out afterwards.

"Well then, sure let's do that" May replied after giving it some thought

"Really, even with the chance of pregnancy" Brendan asked.

"May looked into her Bathroom and the said "I've always wanted a child, anyway knowing my parents, the pill to stop my allergy which I don't think I have as there are weeks I haven't used are protection against this" She was right her parents took every precaution.

Brendan smiled then pulled her to her bed and laid her down, he climbed over her and whispered in her ear "Just do what comes naturally" and he started taking off her clothes, only pausing when she was down to her Bra and panties, he reached behind and pinched the clasp loosening the bra, May instinctively covered her large ample breasts, Brendan pulled her arms away and got a good look at the _'Damn how awesome are her boobs' _he thought and while pinching her left nipple with his hand sucking on her right nipple, his right hand flew to her panties and started flicking her clit, she started to moan, and kept moaning.

Brendan then pulled her soaking panties off her legs and through them onto the floor and released his zipper, pulling out his already stiff member, he positioned it at her entrance and whispered to her "it'll hurt at first but will then feel awesome".

May replied with somehow an even quieter voice "just do it"

That was all he needed as he thrusted full force into her Vagina, ripping apart her hymen, may had tears come to her eye as she tried to keep her scream down. Brendan waited until her walls grew more accustomed to his shape and length, I mean he was very generous with a good nine inches, When she settled down he continued to thrust into her with every thrust a slapping sound sounding through the room as his balls slapped against her, Brendan was holding her hip pulling her down onto his cock as he continued to thrust into her, eventually May started to moan even though she was trying to keep down "Faster, Harder" She requested, and Brendan happily obliged, "Yes, Oh my fucking god this feels so good" she shouted. Brenden was reaching his climax, and May could feel him reaching it, her instincts kicked in and she flicked her clit and played with her nipple.

Brendan thrusted in her a few more times before his release. May felt her womb fill up as her own juices spilled on his cock she screamed in ecstasy "OH FUCKING GOD". She and Brendan were holding each other in a warm embrace as they panted. Brenden looked down on her, she had fallen asleep. _'I guess not a lot of people have my stamina'_ he thought as he got up and dressed, he wrote a note that said _'I'm going for a walk I'll see you later' _and left it for May, just before he left he thought how he'd taken her virginity and his was taken by that annoying Lyra back in Johto, he then thought _'I'd have rather given it to her._

* * *

**Love it, Hate it comment below, and this will be weekly since I enjoy writing this. May and max will come on a journey with Brenden, May doing contests. And also eventually we are going to follow the first anime and gain ourselves a follower guess who it is below. Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Emerald: The Time of my Life

Chapter 2: Brendan's first Pokémon

**For later purposes today is also when Max becomes 16 and gets his Pokémon. However I plan on him becoming a Professor**

**!**

Before Brendan left he nicked May's last Bra, the one she was wearing, and her used pair of panties then he went downstairs, to find May's mom lying on the couch with her pants down and her finger in her vagina Brendan thought she was asleep and was about to leave the house when he heard a "Please wait" he turned round to find May's mom bent over with her ass facing upwards "Fuck me too" she asked

"Don't you have a husband?" Brendan asked

"He spends all his time researching, please I need this and I'm protected" She pleaded

Brenden could only oblige, He was still hard and ready to go, so he pulled his trousers down glad that she closed the curtains and got her son out the room, and thrusted deep inside her, causing a moan to escape. "Fuck" she shouted as her vagina grew to support Brendan's dick.

Brendan was amazed at how tight she was, she was tighter than her virgin daughter. He slowly pulled everything out but the tip then thrusted back in with all his might he continued slowly pulling out and thrusting in and May's mom was loving this but she wanted more "Harder" she panted "Faster". Brendan obliged and picked her up, his arms around her legs using gravity to help make his thrusts deeper. After only a minute of this new position May's mom came and Brendan followed soon afterwards sending jets of cum straight into May's mother's vagina.

Brendan put her down back on the Couch and decided it would be best to dress her in case their son came back in. He then left the house and decided to explore the outer area of Littleroot. He found the only exit through trees and was about to walk through it when a boy besides him look at him and said "I heard screaming coming from over there can you go and see what it is?" Brendan was going there anyway so he nodded

He walked about ten metres when he saw a man in a white coat being chased by a zigzagoon "Help me, quick in that bag there are two Pokéballs use one" the man shouted

Brendan ran over to the bag and found two Pokéballs and picked the one on the left and threw it. It opened in mid-air and a green bipedal Pokémon came out "Treeko" it said.

"Go Treeko use pound on the zigzagoon" Brendan ordered. "Treeko" came the response as he ran to the zigzagoon and wacked it with its tail Treeko must have got a critical hit cause the zigzagoon nearly fainted, the zigzagoon decided to run away so it didn't get hurt

Brendan returned Treeko and walked over to the man and stretched out his hand "are you okay…" he asked

"Birch, Professor Birch" then man said accepting Brendan's hand and got up

"Your May's dad, right?" Brendan asked

"Correct, and thanks for helping me" he said "Why don't we go back to my lab and talk there"

On the way Professor Birch went into his house and got his son. Then continued walking to the lab with Brendan. "Brendan this is my son Max"

Brenden stretched out his hand "Hi Max, I'm Brendan"

Max took his hand and shook it "Pleasure to meet you" (A/N Max may be older but still wears the clothes he did in the anime)

!

In the Lab professor Birch lined them up. "Brendan I've decided to give you that Treeko, and Max the only one left is Mudkip so you're going to have that one"

"That's okay it's the one I was going to choose anyway" Max said excitedly as he accepted the Pokéball

"Do either of you want to nickname your Pokémon" Professor Birch asked

"Nah" both Brendan and Max said simultaneously.

"Well okay then, anyway Max why don't you go and look for more Pokémon to research I know you want to be a professor like me when your older" The professor suggested

"Okay" Max said as he ran off

"Wait" Professor Birch said "take these" he continued handing Max 5 Pokéballs and a Pokédex.

Max ran off and Professor Birch turned to Brendan "here you go to" as he handed Brendan the five Pokéballs and Pokédex.

"Thanks Professor" Brendan said

"Now I want you to fill up that Pokédex for me by going on an adventure and taking on the gym challenge" The professor said

"Wow I'd love to" Brendan said "I'd better check with my mom"

Professor Birch shook his hand "I'll talk to her, why don't you go and ask May and Max if they want to come with you" he suggested

"Sure" Brendan said as he left to find May

!

**Love it, Hate it comment below. Ciao for now.**


End file.
